a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to wheels, and, more particularly to interchangeable wheels for automobiles and the like, wherein the wheels include outer skin elements and/or caps removably affixed to a wheel skeleton, thus enabling the appearance and functionality of the wheel to be changed.
b. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of the automobile, there has been an increasing demand by consumers and automobile manufactures for wheels and wheel covers having intricate surface patterns. An economical and efficient method of meeting such demands is to provide wheels which can be easily and economically manufactured by the millions. Such wheels can then be then be mounted onto an automobile by a manufacturer at the manufacturing facility, at the point of sale, or thereafter at the consumer's own expense. This approach has apparent dificiencies which include, for example, the waste involved in disposal of the replaced wheels, and the costs absorbed by a manufacturer for storage of replacement wheels.
Another approach in meeting such demands is to provide wheel skeletons on which interchangeable facial components can be affixed to give the wheel a unique appearance, without the need for replacing and/or removing a wheel once mounted on an automobile. This approach has historically had limited consumer response due to the relatively limited variety of wheels on the market which enable attachment of such facial components. Moreover, this approach has had inherent drawbacks with regard to the durability of wheels and associated components, the ease of manufacture and installation of such components, as well as the the susceptibility of such wheel designs to environmental factors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a wheel design, which is efficient and economical to manufacture and modify, which provides a consumer with the desired versatility needed to modify the wheel for a unique appearance as needed, and which has the durability required against wear and tear, as well as environmentally related factors.